The windows of vehicles such as tactical or military vehicles may be subjected to explosive forces and impacts with debris, shrapnel and other objects. Such impacts may damage or abrade the windows, thereby degrading their transparency and/compromising their integrity. Moreover, when a window is broken by an impact or explosion, occupants of the vehicle may be injured by debris from the window.